


Here Kitty Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, ron weasley is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Here Kitty Kitty

The sea of eyes are all cast on her and I.

My heart picks up, it's thrumming against my chest like the wings of a snitch beating against a cage, the cage in this metaphor is my ribs. I love my ribs, one day I will have some of them surgically removed so I can admire them, and also get that  Kim K  Gilderoy Lockheart figure.

I think I see a blush on her leathery, wrinkled cheeks. She reminds me of a handbag. I’m a slut for Louis Vuitton.

‘Mr Weasley, keep your hand on my waist, not my hip. Keep your other hand on my shoulder, not my- oh my!’

‘Sorry Professor…’ I mumble, whipping my hand away from her breast like it had been scalded. Maybe because her titties were so hot.

When class ended, Fred and George called Mcgonagall over.

‘Hey professor-’

‘We think that Ron-’

‘Has a burning question,’

‘That he’d like to ask you-’

‘He should stay after class to ask it, wethinks.’ 

I blustered,

‘What? I don’t have a question,’ I say, tucking my lice ridden orange locks behind my ears, and blinking tearfully with my ice blue orbs.

‘Mr Weasley!’ Mcgonagall ejaculates. ‘I need to get that lice out of your hair.’

‘Oh, uh, no. I like the lice, they keep me company.’

‘You can’t just think of yourself, you selfish little boy.’

‘Uh.’ I stammer, unable to find my words.

‘Snape needs those wizard lice to brew wizard viagra. You have to think of the teachers here.’ Mcgonagall seethes. Her breath smells like amortentia. 

‘Right.’ I agree. ‘Of course.’ 

‘Staff meetings have been so dull lately.’ 

The rest of the class had left while we were talking. 

‘Mr Weasley, I must tell you, your dancing was abominable. If you’re to impress your date to the ball, you must improve. I will be assisting you in remedial lessons. Meet me in my office at 2AM tonight.’

‘2AM?’

‘Did I stutter?’

I met her at the prearranged time and location. I was utterly surprised to find her naked on her desk, holding Hedwig. In her teeth. She was dead.

‘Hedwig- NOOOOOOOO- my only love… how could you?????’

‘I’m a cat… that’s what we do, Ronny, but tell me, do you really not like to see a predator in action?’

I stilled,

‘Professor, I really must go-’

‘You lice headed orange brat. Come closer. That’s not a suggestion.’

I obey.

She unbuttons my Harry Potter™ nightgown. I sigh, giving in to what’s happening. 

She rakes her nails through my pubescent chest hair. She growls, (rawr)

‘Do you have lice here too?’ 

‘Yuh.’

She grins,

‘Anywhere else?’

‘Uh- I- I- Uh, - I- I-, er, - ah- uh, -’

‘Are you having a stroke?’

‘You’re gonna stroke me?’ I choke out, not paying enough attention to what she said.

‘Maybe,’ she purrs, ‘why don't you come and find out?’

Her nipples are like sledgehammers. I think that may be a bit of transfiguration. God, how did she know what I was into?

‘Let me have a look at your other lice…’ she begins to undo my second-hand Gilderoy Lockheart™ panties. ‘Oh wow,’ she remarks, ‘The curtains match the drapes.’ 

Harry wakes up in a cold sweat.

‘What in the actual Wingardium Leviosa  _ fuck. _ ’ He rubs his head tiredly, ‘You’ve got to stop drinking pumpkin juice before bed. Merlin on a fucking cross.’

The next morning, at breakfast time, everybody in the great hall is rather taken aback when Voldemort glides in silently.

The entire hall erupts into screams, people begin frantically running away, tripping over each other in their frenzy.

‘SILENCE.’ Voldemort screams. ‘I AM HERE FOR HARRY POTTER.’

Harry stands up, eyeing Voldemort defiantly.

‘What. Are you going to kill me? Fucking do it femboy.’

‘I saw it.’ Voldemort whispers, haunted. 

‘Waht?’ 

‘I saw  _ it.  _ I saw what happens in the dark of night behind Harry Potter’s unconscious eyes.’

‘You mean? Oh horny hippogriffs- oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck-’

‘I decided to stop playing games and kill you immediately. Not for my sake, but for the wizarding world’s.’ 

‘Hey uh what the fuck-’ Ron splutters.

‘I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE.’ Voldemort screeches, ‘YOU HAUNT MY EVERY WAKING MOMENT.’

‘STOP THIS RIDICULOUSNESS AT ONCE.’ Mcgonagall roars.

‘Can it milf.’ Voldemort replies. He raises his wand, ‘Hydrogenis Bombius.’ he utters, and Hogwarts is no more.


End file.
